


If Without You

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: True Light [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Cliche, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Secret Santa, Sequel, Side woosan and seongjoong, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: Yeosang decides to dance to ‘I got a ponytail’ as a gift for his boyfriend for the secret santa event.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Series: True Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	If Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is a sequel to True Light. I was supposed to postt this on Christmas but of course i didn't TT.TT  
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, i didn't have time to rereaad this mess.

**If Without You**

The school’s indoor gym was filled with students who were all grouped up with their friends, talking with each other and creating a loud atmosphere.

Their school had this tradition every year in November that “supposed” to bring all the students closer (It didn’t though). The teachers gathered them together in the gym, each grade separate, and they would get called one by one to pick one of the folded papers that contained the name of a student.

They called it the “Secret Santa Event” and they were supposed to buy a gift for the person whose name they got. They would exchange the gifts at the school’s Christmas fest later on. Also they shouldn’t tell anyone whose secret santa they were but that never happened. Besides they were a huge school and even though they were from the same year some of them had never interacted with each other.

Yeosang tapped his foot nervously as he bit his lips and waited for his boyfriend to return back to his seat from the center of the room where they picked the names.

Really, what were the chances? The previous years he would always get a random person who he barely knew the name of but now? Of course he got _Jeong Yunho_.

As soon as he saw the name written on the small piece on paper he almost choked. He had quickly returned to the side of his worried boyfriend and friends brushing them of and saying that he got a student he didn’t know. Thankfully they didn’t ask the name and let him has his internal crisis in peace.

When Yunho got called he immediately took the crumpled paper from his pocket and showed it to Wooyoung and Mingi who were sitting next to him.

Wooyoung looked confused once he saw Yunho’s name, “That’s great Yeo! Why are you so worried?”

“I… I don’t know… I mean, of course I was going to get him a Christmas gift but now I feel kinda nervous? Like I need to buy something good, that he won’t expect. I want to surprise him… he’s been so nice to me all this time and he keeps buying me gifts for no special occasion but I feel like the most unromantic person on earth…” he said sadly. Those thoughts had been on his mind for a while but now it was like a switch had been turned on in his head, bombarding him with negativity.

“Oh… so you want to surprise him? Don’t worry will help you!” Mingi exclaimed happily. Yeosang nodded gratefully at the duo but still he felt nervousness overtake him.

When Yunho returned he tried to act normal and at the same time started thinking of gift ideas for the taller.

***

It turned out that Wooyoung’s and Mingi’s help was recommending crack gifts and laughing their asses off at Yeosang’s embarrassment when they suggested a “sexy santa costume”.

So he asked for help from the only normal (kind of) person he could think of. _Jongho_.

“Hyung this is like the tenth store we visited. Maybe we shouldn’t look for clothes?” Jongho pleaded trailing after a stressed Yeosang.

“C’mon this is the last one, I promise!” Yeosang entered yet another shop.

Jongho groaned and followed after him anyway, “That’s what you said yesterday. And the day before that.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t find anything good enough.”

“You can but you’re being picky hyung.”

“I’m not picky! I want something original but everything seems so cliché and expected…”

Yeosang picked up another shirt and put it back down sighing. It was almost mid-November and he still hadn’t found the perfect gift for Yunho. He spent almost two weeks going in and out of stores looking for clothes, shoes, gadgets, perfumes and any gift idea that the employees suggested but nothing was good enough. He always went to his gift hunting with Jongho (for a second opinion and as Yunho’s best friend. Also his two other closest friends were definitely _not_ an option anymore).

He had also called Seonghwa who suggested making something again like the chocolate that basically got them together. However, they both had already done that. He needed something new.

Yeosang was rummaging through the shelves and stacks of clothes when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

_Yunho._

He panicked and looked at Jongho for help who shrugged his shoulders and continued looking around the store.

The call ended before Yeosang could pick it up and soon his boyfriend was calling Jongho.

“Shit. Hyung what exactly did you tell him we were doing this time?” Jongho started to panic too now.

“Uhh…Uhh… Oh! I told him I’d help you with some art project! At your house!” the brunet exclaimed and Jongho answered the call trying to sound like everything was normal.

“Hyung! Hi! Wha-what’s up?... Yeosang hyung? Yes he’s with me… he probably has his phone silent… No, we’re at my place. Do you wanna talk to him?...yeah sure.”

Jongho passed the phone to Yeosang who was trying the whole time to tell the younger to say that he was at the toilet or something.

“ _Just take it!”_ Jongho whispered at him and pressed the device on his chest.

“Yunho hi… I’m perfectly fine!... Sure I’ll keep it in mind… yeah sure… Love you too, bye!”

He returned the mobile to Jongho with a glare and made his way out of the store sulking. He hated lying to Yunho. It wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong but he still felt guilty. He would always reject him the past few days if he asked him to go on a date and tried to find all kind of excuses, acting busy or tired. The first few times he said that he went shopping with Jongho. Then that he was studying or helping his mother with house chores. Now he was “helping Jongho study”.

It was getting tiring both for him and poor Jongho who had to put with his moody hyung.

“What did hyung want?” Jongho asked after they sat on a bench at the big pedestrian road that was full of shops.

“He said I can drop by his house and we can watch a movie or something. His parents will be late tonight. He said he texted me hours ago and as I didn’t even read them he called before I returned home from yours.” He mumbled and Jongho squinted his eyes trying to focus on what he was saying and not at the noises of the busy street.

“That’s nice! Why are you sulking? C’mon lets catch the next bus so you can go to your boyfriend. I don’t think we will find something today anyway.” He pulled the unwilling boy up by his hands and pushed him to the closest bus stop.

“I think I’ll head home. I’m too tired and will sleep right away anyway…”

“Okay, whatever you want” Jongho smiled at the drained boy and let him rest his head on his shoulder until the bus would arrive.

***

Yeosang finally found what he wanted to gift Yunho in the middle of Wooyoung’s bedroom, with a game console in his hands and Wooyoung moping next to him.

“…I mean, where are we going to find new members for our club? It’s not the easiest thing to ask! If it was any other club maybe but dancing? The posters at school didn’t have any result whatsoever! And the coach told me if I was so _desperate_ to go and ask people to join! And to tell my friends! Well I’m sorry mister I-don’t-give-a-shit-about-your-club, it’s the middle of November! My friends already joined the clubs they wanted! Except you Yeosangie I know you don’t like them. And what does he expect me to do? _..._

_“Woo!”_

“…Go out and say Hey wanna join a dance club? _...”_

_“Wooyoung! I found it!”_

_“…_ like they- Hey! Stop shaking me! What!”

Wooyoung left his controller and Yeosang smiled when he saw that his character had won the round.

“Oh nice I won! Anyway, I know what I’ll get Yunho for Christmas!” he said excitedly clapping his hands together.

“What? You’re creeping me out,” Wooyoung gave him a weird look. He had only seen his friend that exited about candy and chicken.

“I’ll join your dance club!”

“WHAT?!”

***

Yeosang quickened his step as the clouds got a darker shade of grey, his hand clutching tightly on his skateboard. The gym was still one block down the road but he could already feel droplets on his rosy cheeks. And of course he forgot his umbrella today.

Soon, he reached the big building and made his way down the hall-just like Wooyoung had shown him last time-and reached the double glass door that led to the dance room. The boy hastily opened the door and at the same time tried to discard his wet coat and beanie before the already absorbed rain damped his inner clothes.

He threw his garments all around the huge room groaning. When he was finally wearing only his pants and a t-shirt (yes he even took off his shoes and socks. But it wasn’t his fault he stepped in a puddle on his way here!), he noticed three pairs of wide eyes staring at him.

Oh. He forgot that he wasn’t alone.

Wooyoung was looking amused, Mingi was trying to hold back his laugh and-

Wait who was that guy _scoffing_ at him?!

“Yeosangie! You made quite an entrance there! Anyway, you remember about the new member I told you about? This is Hongjoong hyung! Hyung, this is Yeosang. He’s also our new recruit.” Wooyoung stood between them and waited for the two boys to shake hands but both of them glared at the blonde instead.

Yes now he remembers. _Kim Hongjoong_. How could he forget? He was his best friend’s _boyfriend_. A supposed “sunbae” from his school who should have graduated last year like Seonghwa. However, according to everyone, last year he got into music and production. After he found a job at a recording studio he stopped paying much attention to his studies and thus he failed his exams. Now he had to retake the final year and as Wooyoung had said, the teachers ~~forced~~ asked him to join some extra-curriculum activities if he wanted to pass the year.

Last year, the dance club had already had a few members, Wooyoung, Mingi, Seonghwa and Yeonjun. After the older boy’s graduation they were left with only three members and just some weeks ago Yeonjun got transferred to the US. That’s why the dance club was in dire need of new members to be able to keep it running.

And that’s why Wooyoung and Mingi who were truly passionate about dancing tried to recruit anyone who would join them whether they liked dancing or not. It didn’t matter as long as they signed that they were part of the team and joined them to their daily meet ups for practice (in case their assigned “teacher” showed up). Still no one seemed to be interested in their club for whatever reason.

Yeosang’s entry last week brought some relief to the stressed dancers but it still wasn’t enough.

Wooyoung had called him a few days ago excited to tell him that after some persuasion (mostly from Seonghwa’s side) Hongjoong would join their team.

Now they had gathered again to “practice” and it was Hongjoong’s first time here. Yeosang felt kind of superior to him as it was his second practice today. He tore his eyes from Wooyoung and made his way to his backpack (that he had thrown all the way across the room) to pick up his practice clothes.

“Woo, how could I not know my _best friend’s_ boyfriend? Isn’t that right _hyung_?” he turned to see the red haired boy roll his eyes at him. _Nice he seemed pissed_.

“Whatever _Kang_. I’m not here to waste my time on you.”

“Yes you’re way too old for that”

“Fuck you! I’m only a year older than you!” Hongjoong screeched. Yeosang knew exactly how to make him angry. And he got annoyed easily.

“Oh, what a dirty mouth you’ve got hyung… And your manners…” he shook his head looking down but secretly smiling to himself.

“You know what. I’m leaving! I only came here today for the registration not for you to insult me!”

“Who’s insulting who?!”

“You’re so stupid”

“How am I stupid the stupid one?” Now Yeosang was getting irritated as well.

“You… You-Aha! You came here with your skateboard when it’s raining. Tell me that’s not stupidity at its finest.” the older boy said pointing at the abandoned skateboard near the entrance. 

“You’re so immature. I still wonder how hyung puts up with you…”

“You little- Wait till I tell Seonghwa hyung what his “little angel” is saying to me!” Hongjoong yelled, his whole face red from anger and stormed out of the room.

Yeosang took his clothes and made his way for the changing rooms ignoring the two stunned boys in the room who didn’t dare to speak during the whole argument.

When he returned he joined the others doing some stretching exercises as if nothing had happened.

“Uh Yeosang? What the hell was that?” Mingi spoke for both of the confused boys as he realized that Yeosang wasn’t going to say anything by himself.

“Yeah, why did you scare our new member like that?! Do you know how hard it was for us to convince him to join us?”

“Relax guys. It’s nothing, we’re always like that. I told you before that I know _hyung_ very well.”

“Well I’m sorry but I guess I’ve missed the part when you told me that you hate each other!” Wooyoung whined probably thinking that he just lost a new member.

“Woo, we don’t _hate_ each other. We just don’t like-”

“Spill everything! Did you have a big fight about something? I’ve never seen you like that! You’re usually more…calm?” the taller sat in front of him waiting for some good gossip.

“No, nothing happened Mingi. I guess from the first time Seonghwa introduced him to me I didn’t like him that much and it showed. He didn’t seem to like me either. I think he’s jealous or something of me and Seonghwa…”

“Why didn’t you like him? He didn’t seem that bad. At least before you came in he acted normal.” Mingi shrugged and Wooyoung nodded in agreement.

Yeosang didn’t really know how to explain his relationship with Hongjoong. He found him annoying and always snarky. Maybe it was because Hongjoong didn’t like him too? Maybe it was the mullet that the shorter had when he first met him that Yeosang found hideous? Maybe because Seonghwa was his best friend and he was protective over him?

Truth was that he did believe that his friend could do much better. Every time that the three of them hanged out together it seemed like Seonghwa was the only one who put effort in their relationship. Hongjoong was usually grumpy, avoided any type of contact or skinship with his boyfriend, talked back to him all the time and was being difficult to deal with in general. And Seonghwa was the exact opposite of that. Moreover, as best friends they shared everything and thus, Yeosang knew about the couple’s fights and the reasons behind it. That may sounded like he’d be biased towards his friend but Seonghwa always admitted when it was his fault and from all the facts that Yeosang knew, it wasn’t his fault most of the time. However he was the one that _always_ apologized first and begged Hongjoong to reconcile.

Yeosang was clear since the beginning to Seonghwa about his impression of Hongjoong and the older had realized after some unsuccessful tries to bring them together that the two would never get along.

Yeosang explained all that to his two friends who insisted to know everything about Hongjoong and him and yet they didn’t seem satisfied.

“But Yeo, if Seonghwa’s happy then he can’t be so bad…” Mingi said over a bag of chips that he opened a while ago into Yeosang’s “story”.

Wooyoung seemed skeptical too. He didn’t know Seonghwa as well as Yeosang but he knew that no one should interfere in anyone’s relationship. “Yeosang I think that you shouldn’t get too involved in their relationship. That’s between them to figure out.”

“I’m not getting involved! Hyung understands and I can’t like someone just like that. Besides I still care for my friend. I don’t want to see him get hurt. And I just think that that Hongjoong guy will do that. It’s not like I told him to break up with him or anything… And don’t worry about the club. He will come next time to practice. We’re always like that. I like to tease him. I even do it in front of Seonghwa hyung. He gets angry easily and its funny but he won’t hold a grudge or anything.” Yeosang tried to calm down the boys. There really wasn’t anything to worry about.

Hongjoong would probably go to Seonghwa and whine that Yeosang was mocking him and his hyung would call him to scold him. That’s it. It was like casual teasing between friends.

“If you say so… I trust you Yeoyeo. Besides you know how important this is to us!” Wooyoung threw himself on him hugging him tightly. Yeosang should be used to the other’s sudden displays of affection by now but truth was, he wasn’t.

“Yeah, yeah I know… Now get off me and why don’t we start? We already spent too much time talking and you two promised to help me.” He glared at them as if daring them to disagree but soon they erupted in a fit of giggles and the three boys continued stretching.

***

Since he and Yunho started dating, the older had introduced him to his group of friends. Of course the first few weeks he felt very awkward around them and would only join them if Yunho was there but slowly he warmed up to the other boys. They were all friendly and generally a bunch of idiots who liked to fool around and tease each other. Yeosang who was used to being alone found it very easy to open up to them and be his true self around them.

To say that Yunho was surprised with Yeosang’s more playful nature would be understatement. He would have never imagined that the boy who always hanged out only with Seonghwa and was barely speaking to anyone would love to tease his friends and say whatever was on his mind making everyone laugh with his bluntness. He definitely loved that side of the smaller boy too and it made him even more endearing to him.

From his perfect angel like face to his baby like behavior that had Seonghwa worrying over him like a mother hen, Yunho loved everything. He had a weird obsession with drones and he probably loved his skateboard more than Yunho himself as one time that the latter had knocked it down he almost murdered him. Yeosang also liked drawing and loved to eat chicken and everything that was sweet. He often got dirty while eating making the others coo at him and clean him up like a baby (Mingi would get jealous that they didn’t treat him as the “fake maknae” anymore-Jongho was really the youngest but he was probably more mature than all of them combined).

However Yunho was getting worried the last couple of weeks. He thought that he and Yeosang were fine. They hadn’t fought or anything and he didn’t think he had done anything that would anger the younger.

But he had noticed that Yeosang was acting weird the past days. He would return home by himself or Jongho instead of waiting for him, he was replying his texts hours after he’d text him and wasn’t picking up his calls and sometimes Yunho would see him in the city center while he was supposed to be at home.

Now Yunho wasn’t a control freak who wanted to know every second of the day where his boyfriend was and who he was with but that was a strange behavior for _Yeosang_. He was always stuck on his phone and would answer any text when Yunho had barely pressed the send button; he always was happy to pick up his calls and was the one who usually called Yunho to talk to him. Not to mention Yeosang always liked to tell him about his day and what were his plans for the weekend. He would usually text him himself saying that he’d stay home or that he’d go for shopping and if Yunho wanted to hang out.

The worst part was that Jongho was acting like Yunho was crazy. When he’d asked him why they kept leaving after school without him he’d say that they thought he was gonna be late. Or when he’d tell him that he saw him with Yeosang at a store he’d deny it.

Yunho kicked a rock on his way home from school a _lone_ again as his boyfriend and best friend had ditched him. He kept telling himself that it’s been only a few days of Yeosang’s strange behavior and that maybe Jongho was right. It was all in his head. Maybe Yeosang had many things on his mind and would talk to him about his problems when he was ready. He already knew that Jongho was a good friend to Yeosang by now and the younger was easy to open up to. Maybe he knew what was up and was helping the other boy. He truly hoped though that everything was fine with the boy _and_ their relationship.

***

“… and I think you should follow this routine. Here, look” Wooyoung placed his phone on the table so that Yeosang could see.

“Yeosang, are you sure you want to do that? I think my idea is better” Mingi crossed his arms next to the blonde and Wooyoung glared at him.

“No, _my_ idea is better. Right Sanie?” Wooyoung leaned further and smiled that the boy sitting next to Mingi who was busy playing games on his phone.

“Hu-huh? M-me?” San looked startled up to see the other three boys staring at him.

“Yes you silly” Wooyoung laughed and Yeosang couldn’t help but notice the blush on San’s cheeks.

“I-I’m not sure about what you were talking about…” he smiled embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

“Don’t worry! If you become part of our team we’ll tell you everything but the only thing Yeosang allows me to say now- Ouch! Mingi what-” Wooyoung rubbed his ribs where Mingi elbowed him to stop him from talking.

Confused Yeosang turned around to see what the three boys in front of him were looking at and he saw his boyfriend approaching their table. He turned back and shouted-whispered to the others to change the subject quickly while San was still confused at their odd behavior.

Yunho took a seat next to his boyfriend after greeting everyone and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“This is for you,” he took a lollipop out of his jacket and gave it to the smaller next to him who took it eagerly and started sucking on it, Yunho looking at him adoringly.

“Ew gross.” Mingi mumbled, “anyway, I believe you know each other,” he looked at San and Yunho who nodded and smiled at each other.

“Yes of course we shared some classes together last year.”

“Well now he’s my lab partner _and_ _maybe_ he’ll join our dance club.” Mingi was grinning proudly that he managed to find a candidate for their team and put his arm over San’s shoulders shaking him happily.

“I’m still not sure. I mean I _am_ already in a club-” San started but was interrupted by Wooyoung who almost climbed over Mingi to talk to San.

“Oh, what club have you joined Sanie?”

“Th-the gamers club… I know it sounds lame! But we play games and stuff and I like it…”

“I remember that no one in class could beat him at any game” Yunho awed as he remembered all the times he’d lost from the boy.

“Well I might have to play with you one day to see if you can keep your unbeatable score” the blonde winked at him making him even more flustered.

“Yes, Wooyoung is a great player too!” Mingi added and bumped his leg on Wooyoung’s nodding towards San’s direction. _Suspicious_ , Yeosang thought as he observed them.

“Ah yes… Uhh… Sanie! I know it’s the middle of November and it’s a lot to ask but please consider joining us! We really need new members and… and you can just come and play your games! You don’t even need to dance! Right?” Wooyoung and Mingi nodded at each other and smiled at San. The poor boy looked like he was in a difficult position that Yeosang wouldn’t want to be in. The two dancers could be quite annoying.

“I’ll think about it but I can’t promise anything. Hard to believe but we’re also very few in the gaming club,” he chuckled and looked apologetically in Wooyoung’s direction.

“It’s so cool though. You basically only play games. I mean that’s already what most of us do. I still can’t believe they accept a club like that for extra curriculum activities.” Yunho said side eyeing Yeosang who was playing with his fingers under the table with one hand while the other was holding the lollipop.

“Yes, it’s nice but I guess the sport clubs are more popular,” San then got up and picked up his bag, “I gotta go now. See you guys later!”

“Yeah hope to see you _soon_ San-ah!” Wooyoung said _too_ excitedly and waved him off.

“Uh what was all that?” Yunho finally asked once San was out of sight.

“You mean Wooyoung shamelessly flirting with the poor guy to make him join the club or Wooyoung flirting with the poor guy to join the club?” Yeosang said and looked sadly at the lollipop that was almost finished.

“Yeah, exactly my point.” the taller laughed and Wooyoung scoffed at them.

“If you must know, we really need new members and if I can use my excellent flirting skills for that I’d be more than happy to do it.”

“You’d sell your body to anyone if they’d join your club.” Yeosang pressed on.

“I would not! And San’s not just anyone. Did you see the guy? He’s _hot_. Honestly he can use my body however he wants. Mingi! Support me!” Wooyoung whined and pushed the other who almost fell of his the bench.

“I agree. That guy is gorgeous and he’s also really nice. I mean, it’d be a pity if he started dating Wooyo-Ouch!”

“Fuck you Mingi! I’m a catch if you must know!.. But… you think I’ve got a chance with him? I mean, if I wasn’t so busy with finding new members maybe I’d have time to date him… if he joins then we won’t need to search for new members. Wow, that’s a nice one. I should tell him that if he doesn’t want to join the club!” he grinned at Mingi who nodded happily like it was the best idea in the world.

“God, they can be so stupid…” Yeosang whispered to Yunho who was looking at them with wide eyes, shocked at what he’d just heard. Unfortunately the two boys noticed what he said and Mingi smirked at him. Yeosang gave them a questioning look trying to figure out what was on their mind now.

“Well Yeo, why don’t we talk about our newest entries in the club then?”

“Oh right! But I only remember you talking about Hongjoong hyung. You have more?” Yunho looked confused at the two smiling boys and at Yeosang who was glaring really hard at the two.

“Hahaha… they mean Hongjoong. He’s the only new member.” He rubbed Yunho’s shoulder smiling at him. “Right guys?” he stared angrily at them as if trying to tell them _Don’t you even dare!_

“Yes. We meant Hyung _only_. But why are you getting so worked up Yeoyeo?” Wooyoung smirked again acting all innocent.

“Because I don’t like him! Anyway didn’t you guys have somewhere to be like right now?” he faked checked his watch and shooed them away when they tried to stay longer. “Since Yeosang say’s we have somewhere to go then we must have. C’mon Mingi… Bye guys!”

“Ugh finally some peace.” He folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them sideways to look at Yunho.

“Hey are you okay? You seem a little pale…” Yunho frowned as he noticed that Yeosang didn’t look too well.

“I think I’m getting sick. It’s because of the stupid rain yesterday. I forgot to bring an umbre-” Yeosang stopped abruptly as he realized what he had said. Yesterday, he’d sent a message to Yunho saying that he’d stay in to study when he really went to the dance club.

You see Yunho didn’t know that he had joined the club. And he couldn’t know until Christmas.

“I-I wanted a break yesterday from studying and went to the park. And I got wet from the rain…” he smiled at him awkwardly and placed his head again on his hands. _Please believe me, please._

“Why didn’t you call me to come get you!? It’s only 5 minutes walk from my house you know that!” Oh his sweet caring boyfriend. Of course he’d be worried about that.

“From mine too! That’s why I thought that if I’d run quickly back home I’d be okay. I didn’t want to bother you…” Truth was he really did feel sick since he woke up. And he got a terrible headache after lunch break.

“Aw you poor baby~” Yunho cooed and took a quick glance around the cafeteria room. It wasn’t like they kept their relationship a secret but still they were at school grounds.

There were only few students left as the next period would start soon. He placed his hand on the younger’s nape and rubbed it slowly making Yeosang smile and relax a bit. The tall boy then lowered his head till he was one breath away from the other and placed a chaste kiss on his chapped lips.

Yeosang whined cutely when he pulled away and chased after him. He raised his hand that was mostly covered by his dark blue cardigan and pulled Yunho back in from his shirt kissing him eagerly asking for more.

The dark haired boy responded not being able to hold back himself. He had missed Yeosang so much. The past days he barely had seen him in school as the other was usually busy with studying or helping his mother with something or whatever. Yunho wasn’t sure anymore if any of those were true or just excuses. But seeing his boyfriend now so desperate pulling him in and pressing open mouthed kisses on his lips gave him hope that things were fine between them.

The school’s bell ringing broke him out of his daze and he took in his hands Yeosang’s sweaterpaws that were pressed on his chest and pulled away.

God, he didn’t know if it was that they hadn’t seen each other for a while but _fuck_ he looked stunning. He looked up at him with shinny eyes that held the whole universe in them and lips swollen puffing out rugged puffs of air. He cupped his flushed cheeks and pressed one last kiss on his lips not able to hold himself back.

“We can’t do that here baby. And classes have started. We should go. Or you should go home if you don’t feel so well! I can go with you-”

“Yunho-ah I’m okay, relax.” The smaller chuckled. “But you’re right, you should go. I’ve got a free period now ‘cause Mr. Lee is absent today so I’ll go to the library.”

“Okay Yeo. I’ll text you! Take care and call me if you don’t feel well. I’ll ditch class, I don’t mind!” Yunho quickly gathered his things.

“Yes idiot! Now go! You’ll be late” Yeosang smiled amusedly at the goofy boy who left but before exiting he came back and kissed his forehead “love you so so much Yeosangie” and he was gone.

Yeosang smiled sadly at himself and started gathering his own things.

“Love you too Yunho. I’m sorry…”

***

Yeosang decided after school to wait for Yunho and not leave immediately like the past few days. Jongho also texted him that he’d be a bit late today so he decided to wait near the entrance for the two boys. He sat down on a bench against the wall and pulled his coat tighter around him. It wasn’t that cold today but he felt weaker as the day passed due to his sickness.

He was scrolling on his phone when a car stopped in front of him. He didn’t pay it much attention but suddenly someone was standing in front of him. When he raised his head to see who was the rude man he gasped as he saw an angry looking Seonghwa.

“Hyung! What are you doing here?” he got up excitedly and hugged the older who wrapped his arms around him gently.

“Me?! What are _you_ doing out in the cold while you’re sick!”

“You just got here! How do you know I’m sick?” Yeosang complained at his Hyung’s accusing.

“Because you’re sniffling and shivering!” Seonghwa pointed at him some of his accent slipping. He had grown up in a town in the southern regions of the country and had moved in Seoul during high school. Now his parents returned home and he was renting an apartment in the city.

Yeosang still remembered Wooyoung saying that he could cream his pants by only hearing his satoori dialect. He shivered at the thought (and not because of the cold) but then grinned at himself. _Wait till Wooyoung says that in front of Hongjoong. Let’s see how “nice” their “hyung” will be then._

Yeosang smiled evilly at himself. “Oh right, you came here to pick “hyung” up.” Yeosang made a face at that and the older sighed.

“Be nicer please Yeo and yes, who else? You seem to have forgotten about me the past few weeks! You don’t even text me to see if I’m alive.” He grumbled.

“Wow you’re even worse than my mother she goes away for a day. I’m busy with the gift thing that’s why, I’m sorry…” he spoke softly looking around to see if Yunho was anywhere near them. “I’m also waiting for Yunho. I kind of neglected him too these past few days and I feel bad-”

“ _Hyung_!” He heard him before he saw him.

Oh _no_. Why did it have to be _him_ who’d come first. And why did it take so long for Yunho and Jongho to come out?

He took a seat back on the bench as he saw Hongjoong appearing around the corner and throwing himself in Seonghwa’s awaiting arms.

“Hey Joongie. How was school?” the older pressed a kiss on his temple and continued hugging him as the red haired didn’t seem ready to detach himself yet.

 _Weird_ Yeosang thought as he looked at the back of the annoying boy.

“Don’t talk like that; you sound like my father asking me about school. And let’s not talk about school, I’m soooo hungry~” He whined in the raven haired boy’s chest and pressed his chin on it to look up at him. If someone saw them he’d think that they’re such a cute couple with Hongjoong’s arms wrapped around the older’s waist, looking up at him and Seonghwa wrapping his long coat around the petite boy to keep him warm. (Except for the fact that Hongjoong was wearing a school uniform and Seonghwa’s elegant style made him already look more mature. But they were the same age!)

“What do you wanna eat baby? We can go to that restaurant that you like.”

“I wanna go to your apartment and maybe you can cook for me?”

“Of course, anything you want.” Seonghwa leaned down and kissed the other and… What the hell, they… were they making out or something? Yeosang couldn’t tell because all he could see was Hongjoong’s head. However he could _hear_ and those were definitely kissing sounds and Hongjoong’s low whines.

Unbelievable. His hyung was complaining minutes ago that he had forgotten about him but now he was the one that forgot about Yeosang’s existence. He was literally right behind them!

He decided not to be mean and interrupt them. Maybe they hadn’t seen each other for a while like he and Yunho. (In other words they were lucky that he was missing his boyfriend and could sympathize with them). But when Seonghwa turned his head a bit and placed one hand on the shorter’s jaw all the while his other hand lowered and started kneading Hongjoong’s ass he decided that he had enough.

He coughed startling them both. _Especially_ Hongjoong.

“What the hell are you doing here?! How long have you been sitting there?” he screeched his face flushed red till the neck where his tie hanged low. Whether it was from the embarrassment or because of the whole kissing thing he didn’t want to know.

“Way before _you_ got here _hyung_.” He sneered and glared at Seonghwa who was looking sheepishly at him. “And _you_! I didn’t want to see _that_. What the hell?”

“Sorry we got carried away,” Seonghwa smiled and tried to take Hongjoong’s hand in his but instead the smaller glowered at him and got into the car slumming the door shut.

“Does he have two personalities or something?” Yeosang mumbled. He still wondered whether Hongjoong didn’t just like PDA or was just weird in showing affection. Or he hated him and acted weirdly only in front of him. Who knows?

“Sangie don’t start please… By the way, how are you feeling? I knew this would happen. How could I leave you all alone! You can’t take care of yourself! And you’re avoiding Yunho. Who should I trust to take care of you now, huh? Maybe I should ask Hongjoong to keep an eye on you.”

“No! Don’t you dare! I’m fine, stop worrying!”

“At least let me drive you and the guys back home?”

“Your boyfriend over there is already glaring at me. What makes you think that he’d agree to that?” Yeosang looked over Seonghwa and took out his tongue to Hongjoong in a mocking way. The other gave him the finger in return and looked at the other side.

“He wouldn’t mind. And if he does I’ll threaten him that I won’t let him stay the night at my place. How do you think I made him join your dance club? It works every time.” he laughed.

“Wow that’s mean. Blackmailing your boyfriend… Didn’t expect that from you hyung. And why does he care so much about that? Does he stay a lot at your apartment?”

“Yeah of course. Wouldn’t you prefer to have your own place with your boyfriend? He’s still living with his parents so his place is definitely not an option. And…” he leaned closer to Yeosang with a glint in his big eyes. “…he likes being loud.”

“Ew Hyung! No! That’s just not right!” Yeosang screamed hitting Seonghwa with his scarf.

“Kidding, kidding. Stop hitting me!... but also it’s true, don’t act so innocent and stare at me like that! You have a boyfriend! Until I rented the flat we had to sneak in and out of each others’ homes. Not to mention that Joong was grumpy that his back hurt if we… _stayed_ in the car”

“Okay okay I get the point that’s enough please!” Yeosang yelled relieved after seeing Jongho and Yunho approaching. _Finally_.

“Hyung! How are you?” The two newcomers greeted happy to see the older again.

“Fine, thank you. How about you guys?”

“We’ve been better” Jongho mumbled and Yunho elbowed him.

 _What was that?_ Yeosang and Jongho exchanged a few glances before he took out his phone texting the younger before he forgot.

“Hey, I was just telling Yeo. Why don’t I drive you home? You all live at the same neighborhood so it won’t be a bother” Seonghwa said quickly already knowing that they would deny.

“Well if you insist!” Jongho laughed and made his way to the car. He was cold and tired and already late. He’d be a fool to reject the offer.

“But hyung we wouldn’t want to take you out of your way.” Yunho was still not sure.

“Oh don’t worry you won’t. I already have to take Hongjoong home to take some clothes and his books.”

“Oooh is he spending the night? Lucky you hyung.” Yunho winked and Yeosang almost puked. _Spending the night with Hongjoong? Pure nightmare._

Just then, he felt his phone vibrate and when he checked Jongho had replied to him.

_Your stupid boyfriend had me cornered and interrogated me about your whereabouts again_ _L_

Wow. Just perfect. Exactly what he needed.

“…Why are you saying it like that? He’s technically living with me. He was there last night too.” Seonghwa laughed at the tall boy as they continued talking.

“Wait what? You live together?!” and here was stupid naïve Yeosang thinking that they hadn’t seen each other for so long and almost let them fuck in front of him.

“Uh yeah, I thought I made that clear? Anyway let’s go before Hongjoong literally kills us all.”

 _Oh he’d like that, wouldn’t he?_ Yeosang bitterly thought and let Yunho almost carry him to the car.

***

Yunho’s and Yeosang’s date ended up being long cuddle sessions on the latter’s bed as he had gotten the flu. Although he kept complaining that Yunho would get sick too, he was glued on him not letting him go anywhere.

The tall boy wouldn’t miss finally spending some time with his boyfriend so he skipped some periods the next day to check on the boy who was absent.

Besides, who would take care of the sick boy when his mother was at work? The younger would spend the whole illness sleeping, not even getting up to drink water if there wasn’t someone to force him to. Not to mention that he got extra clingy and cuddly while being sick and who was Yunho to deny him cuddles?

Thankfully Yunho didn’t mention anything about why he was obviously lying to him about his whereabouts. Jongho tried to cover him but he knew Yunho wasn’t stupid. And he was probably worried but still he couldn’t say anything to him yet.

Seonghwa also stopped by to check on him (and nag again about not taking god care of himself). He also invited Yeosang to visit him whenever he’s got time and complained again about not calling him.

_(“Seriously Yeo, we’ve only talked like three times since the semester started!”_

_“Why didn’t you call me then?”_

_“Because I don’t want to interrupt you from studying! It’s you final year, I thought that’s why you were so busy. Not learning dance routines to impress your boyfriend! You won’t even come visit me.” Seonghwa scoffed from the end of the bed where he was sitting._

_“It’s a gift! And if Kim is there then I’m not coming”_

_“He’s your hyung! Show some respect, I raised you better than this!”_

_“We literally only know each other for three years!”_

_“Now you’re being mean!”)_

The next day most of his symptoms had drawn back so he was good to go to school and at the scheduled dance practice after. Of course he told Yunho that he wanted to catch up with the homework he had missed and not to come by his house.

He still felt guilty about lying to him but he would explain everything to him eventually.

When he entered the dance room he was surprised to see only Hongjoong sitting in a corner with his legs pulled to his chest and focused on scribbling something on his notebook.

Yeosang considered leaving before he noticed him and waiting outside till the others came but he was too tired to wait in the cold corridor.

He sighed and closed the door placing his bag and skateboard on the sofa that was opposite the huge mirrors. _Why is he sitting on the floor when there’s a sofa? He’s so weird…_

Hongjoong looked up at him surprised but when he saw who entered the room he focused again on his notebook.

“Heard you were sick. How are you feeling?” the red haired boy said startling Yeosang who turned to see him cursing and harshly turning the next page to continue writing.

“Are… Are you talking to me?” he asked pointing to himself just to make sure. There wasn’t anyone else in the room right?

“Do you see anyone else here?” Hongjoong raised his eyebrows mockingly.

Yeosang still taken aback ignored his rude attitude. “I-I’m fine, thank you…” Should he return the question? But acting all polite wasn’t _them_. _Ugh, this is awkward._ “…Are you studying? Finally decided to graduate?” he asked instead adding the last remark just for the sake of it.

“Oh don’t thank me. I don’t really care, Seonghwa made me ask… Ah right, tell him that I asked, please,” he placed his things in his bag that was next to him and got up dusting his jeans. He was also wearing a black hoodie that Yeosang was sure it belonged to Seonghwa.

“and no I wasn’t studying, I was writing lyrics.” He said matter-of-factly as he stretched his arms and sat down again.

“So it is true…” the younger said mostly to himself but the other heard him.

“What is true?”

“That you write music or whatever and failed last year and stuff. I thought it might be only rumors”

“Your best friend is literally my boyfriend, how could you not know?!” Hongjoong looked at him shocked.

“I didn’t ask and we don’t talk about you all the time, you know. It’s not like I care.” Yeosang simply replied. Now that he had warmed up and made himself comfortable on the soft sofa he was more in the mood to irk Hongjoong a bit. He had to entertain himself somehow till the others got here.

“Huh, you don’t care yet you pay attention to the rumors about me. Interesting.” Hongjoong pressed on.

“Oh it’s because I found it odd. Thought you failed ‘cause you’re too dumb.” He could see Hongjoong’s face heat up and his hands squeezing his outstretched legs. Yet he didn’t say anything just crossed his arms and stared ahead.

“What? You won’t say anything?”

“I’m too tired to argue with immature brats. And Mingi texted me saying they’d be a bit late and to inform you.” he stated not looking at him.

“Oh you’re so cute hyung trying to act mature and ignore me.” He giggled just to get a reaction out of the other but he ignored him again.

Yeosang continued making remarks about the other boy enjoying watching him turn red as he tried to contain himself till they heard the door opening revealing Wooyoung, Mingi and _San_?

“Hey guys! Sorry we’re late, but! We have great news!” Wooyoung clapped excitedly and then turned to bring San closer who was standing behind them.

“Let us introduce you our new member!” Mingi screamed and made all kind of hand gestures in front of the black haired boy for effect. “We just returned from school. He is now an official registered member. Oh I’ll introduce you. Hyung, this is San. San this is Hongjoong hyung that we told you about!” the two boys shaked hands and then San greeted Yeosang politely.

“San is the same age as us.” Wooyoung said looking at San like he was the eighth wonder of the world (which to Wooyoung he probably was).

“Still I don’t really remember you.” Hongjoong frowned looking at the other.

“Maybe it’s because I transferred here last year.”

“Oh right San! You haven’t told us where you’re from.” Mingi asked. Truth was, as San was a new student none of them knew him that well.

“I’m from Namhae.”

“What? Isn’t that south? You don’t have any accent so I thought you were from around here!” Wooyoung said shocked.

_Oh god no. Please no. If Wooyoung says something weird again about his accent kink it will be embarrassing for all of them._

“Yes, I try not to use my dialect.” San laughed awkwardly and Yeosang glared at Wooyoung trying to warn him not to say anything weird. “Uh where are the changing rooms? The school uniform is getting uncomfortable.” he smiled and Mingi showed him the way before returning quickly back to join the others.

As soon as he closed the door and there was no San in sight Wooyoung started jumping up and down and making weird noises.

“Fuck yes! Oh my god. Oh my fucking gooood!” he grasped Yeosang and started shaking him. “Yeo, can you believe this! How can he be so perfect? I mean he was already flawless but now he’s even more… Wait, I think I wanna marry him. He’s the most gorgeous, cute, amazing-”

“Stop shaking me! We get it, you’re in love with him. Now let me go!” Yeosang scowled and shook off the other’s hands.

“I’m more than in love… Oh my god! Am I really that whipped? Oh I’m not ready for a relationship! But he’s so hot! And he has dimples! What do I do? We are a match made in heaven~”

“Jeez Woo. It’s not like he asked you out, why are you stressing so much.” Mingi laughed at the other’s antics. At the same time he prepared his training clothes as he and Wooyoung were still in their school uniforms too.

“Uhh… Did I miss something?” Hongjoong asked just in time before Wooyoung could start again with his crisis. Yeosang couldn’t believe that he was actually happy to hear the older’s voice.

“Woo has a crush on San.” Yeosang simply stated.

“And now that San can speak with a dialect he thinks he’s even more perfect cause Wooyoung has a weird kink. I mean, one time he said Seonghwa hyung that he could cum just by listening to him talking.” Mingi laughed slapping Yeosang who was next to him.

Wooyoung’s eyes almost popped out after hearing that and turned to Hongjoong who was staring at him with arms crossed and raised eyebrows. Yeosang rubbed his sore shoulder where Mingi smacked him but didn’t say anything. Instead he watched amused as Wooyoung tried to explain to the older.

“Joongie hyung it’s not like that! I knew hyung was in a relationship. I-I only said that as a comment… I didn’t mean anything by that, I swear! I just find their dialect hot. Please don’t kill me.” he pleaded the red haired.

“Hmm, if you say so…” Hongjoong looked a little longer the other and then leaned closer to him “…but you’re right, especially when hyung gets mad it’s even hotter.” he smirked and Wooyoung blushed. He was glad though that Hongjoong wasn’t mad at him. Yeosang on the other hand couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. What the hell was wrong with Hongjoong and was so cool with everything today. He’d swear that the older would murder the blonde right then and there but now all he did was that? Was he sick or something?

Once Mingi (who had realized that he had said too much and wasn’t talking) saw that it was safe again to speak continued. “Seriously Woo, one day you’ll get in trouble with your “comments”. And how can you act so horny you’re literally a virgin-”

_Thuck!_

All of them turned at the sudden sound and saw San staring at them with wide eyes. He immediately picked up his bag which was on the floor and apologized walking to the sofa without looking at them. _How long was he standing there?_

Wooyoung’s face was colored in a deep shade of red and he quickly took his things and left for the changing rooms.

Mingi winced and mouthed a _my bad_ to Yeosang who sighed and shook his head. He then went to San who was playing with his phone.

“So San. What made you join our group?” he sat next to him and watched as Hongjoong sat on his other side looking at San’s quick finger moves on the screen.

“Well you guys seemed to need an extra member and I’ve never tried dancing. I used to learn Taekwondo and I’m quite flexible so maybe I won’t be so terrible.” He laughed and placed down his phone as he won the round of the game he was playing.

“Isn’t it also because of a certain someone who asked you to join?” Hongjoong said from the other side looking at his hand playing with his ripped jeans.

“Uhm… well actually… it was also because W-wooyoung asked me. I couldn’t really say no to him.” He looked down as if trying to hide his blush.

Yeosang jolted from Mingi’s sudden movement from where he had squeezed himself next to him. “What?! I thought I was the one who asked you first! This isn’t fair” he sulked and San didn’t even try to deny it. Yeosang shocked turned to face Mingi.

“Oh my god. He’s so whipped for Woo!” He whispered to Mingi who still looked offended.

“Yeah I know. Why do you think I told him about our club.” Mingi replied making sure that San wasn’t listening. It looked like Hongjoong did one thing right and was distracting the other by asking him about his games.

“What do you mean?”

“Since school started and we became lab partners we talked about stuff. And when I mentioned Woo he perked up and asked if we were close friends. Every time I said something about Wooyoung he seemed interested and then I realized that he might have a crush on him. That’s why I told him about our club. I kept saying about Wooyoung being very passionate about dancing and that it was very important to him. I also said that I’d introduce them. I’m a genius right?” Mingi smiled proudly and got up to finally change so they could start with the practice.

“Yes genius, why didn’t you say anything to Woo! You know he likes San. I mean I also thought San might be into him but I wasn’t sure so I didn’t say anything.” Yeosang got up following the tall boy till the door.

“Where’s the fun in that Yeosang? Let them figure it out by themselves _!_ ” Mingi grinned and left. 

***

Their first practice as five went oddly well. Wooyoung and Mingi who were learning dancing since an early age were pretty much like their instructors.

They begun by teaching them the basic moves so they could learn how to control their body and then they said that they could start practice dances for any song they wanted.

The duo also showed them some of the dance routines they had learned along the years and left the other three boys staring at them in awe. (San a little bit more though, especially after Wooyoung’s sexy dance).

Of course it was a surprise to everyone that Hongjoong did participate in the dancing and didn’t just join the club in the papers. He was even asking _many_ questions about what was the right way to do everything (which annoyed Yeosang _a lot_ ).

San also had asked if they had a teacher or something like the other clubs which made Wooyoung start a ten minute long talk about their useless assigned dance instructor.

From what Yeosang had picked up there was a coach but he only checked up on them from time to time as his presence there wasn’t mandatory. He had now assigned Wooyoung and Mingi as the club’s managers and told them to do whatever they wanted with the new members.

Of course the boys preferred it that way without him getting involved but when their two members left and needed him to convince the headmaster to not close their club he didn’t really care. According to Mingi he had his own private dancing academy so he didn’t care about the school’s club.

Yeosang was dead tired after the practice as his stuffed nose and coughing fits didn’t allow him to breathe properly. All he wanted was a hot shower (even though he took one in the changing rooms) and at least ten hours of sleep.

He waited for Jongho who was at the stadium next to the gym. He was a member of the sports club since a young age. As some days they had practice at the same time, they had planned to go back home together. 

As they were approaching Yeosang’s house they spotted Yunho sitting on the front porch, a paper bag next to him.

“Oh shit. What is he doing here?” Yeosang stilled in his place and grabbed Jongho’s arm to stop him too.

“I don’t know but you better keep walking ‘cause he saw us,” Jongho said as he waved at his Hyung.

“Yunho! What a surprise. Wh-what are you doing here?” Yeosang said as Yunho took him into his arms for a brief hug. It ended too soon for Yeosang. If he could, he’d stay in Yunho’s arms forever. He gave the best hugs and felt like a fluffy teddy bear.

Yunho raised the paper bag and smiled briefly. Yeosang could feel the discomfort between them. “My mum brought donuts and threatened to kill me if I didn’t bring you some. She also said that she missed you and to come by sometime.”

“Oh sure, yeah… Uhm, I was uh… how long have you been waiting?”

“Not much. I just got here. Jongho do you want some?”

“No hyung, thank you though. Actually I’m tired form practice so I’ll leave you two to catch up. See you tomorrow!” the younger said and left the two boys alone who avoided to look at each others’ faces.

“Yeah I-I’m sorry, Jongho asked me to bring him a towel because he forgot his and I waited for him to shower and return together…”

“Yes of course. You don’t have to apologize or explain anything.” Yunho spoke softly and Yeosang’s heart broke a little. He looked so small right now even though he was the tallest of the two.

“Do you wanna come in? I guess my mom hasn’t returned yet from work.” Thankfully, Yeosang wanted to add. He had warned her not to say anything about the dance club but for some reason she was too excited that her son was finally part of a club and had many friends. She could easily spill everything once she started a conversation with Yunho.

“Yeah, sure.”

After Yeosang changed to his pajamas, they settled on his bed with Yunho against the headboard and Yeosang next to him caging him between his body and the wall. He rested his head on Yunho’s shoulder and grabbed the box with the donuts picking one and munching happily.

Yunho smiled at him and stroked his light brown hair and pressed him closer with the arm that was around the smaller. Even though he was tired, Yeosang was really glad that Yunho had come. He had missed him and seeing Yunho obviously hurting from the sudden growing distance between them was making him feel horrible.

“Hmm I miss your pink hair, angel.” Yunho mumbled into his hair and pressed a kiss on his head.

“My scalp doesn’t though.” the other replied cheekily and turned to grin at him. Yunho chuckled at his boyfriend’s adorableness and grabbed his chin softly. He wiped some icing from his lips and cheeks before getting a paper towel form the bag and wiping his hand.

“Don’t eat the whole box Sangie. You’ll get a stomachache.” He tried to take the box but Yeosang hugged it against his chest protectively.

“No! I don’t mind getting sick from donuts.”

Yunho turned to face his boyfriend better “Oh, are you better? Are you still feeling sick?”

“I’m better, don’t worry.” He took the last bite from his donut.

“How can I not worry Yeo…” Yunho said quietly. He started playing with the strings of his yellow sweater wondering whether he should ask what was on his mind or not. “Uhm, Yeosang, we’re okay, right?” 

Yeosang sighed as he was waiting for the question. He placed the box on the nightstand next to them and turned to Yunho sitting on his knees and placing their intertwined hands on his lap. “Of course Yunho… everything is fine, really.” He will be a hypocrite if he pretended that he didn’t know what Yunho was taking about. Yunho nodded and leaned in for a kiss. He wasn’t expecting after pulling back for Yeosang to press him back against the headboard and climb on his lap.

Yeosang looking at him from above gave him chills up and down his spine. With half lidded glossy eyes, rosy lips and his birthmark on full display he was a sight to see. Truly an angel that fell from heaven.

Yeosang broke their staring contest and leaned down capturing his lips in a long kiss while wrapping his right arm around his neck and the other pressed against his hard chest. Their lips danced together, slightly opening puffing hot breaths of air in each others’ mouth before almost immediately reconnecting once again. The smaller whined as Yunho started nibbling on his lower lip and his hands traveled up and down his sides before resting on his lower back. He soon parted his lips letting their tongues meet in a steamy kiss before he pulled away breathing heavily.

Yunho raised one hand and brushed his jaw making the younger close his eyes and take in his boyfriend’s gentle touch. His other hand moved lower till he grabbed his thigh and then started placing kisses along his neck making Yeosang let out low moans and tighten his arms around him to keep him close.

As things were getting more and more heated with Yeosang grinding on the tall boy’s lap trying to get some friction they heard the front door, signaling that Yeosang’s mum was home.

They both pulled away and Yeosang climbed off his lap trying to fix his hair and clothes in case his mother suddenly walked in.

“I should probably get going. It’s getting late…” Yunho whispered like he didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere. His cheeks were colored red and his hair a mess from Yeosang pulling on them. The latter tried to fix his boyfriend’s black mop of hair so he’d be more presentable.

“Yes, your mum will be worried.” he smiled and then bit his lip. “Uh Yunho? You know there’s nothing wrong with us right? I may seem distant lately but it’s not because of you. I have a lot in my mind with school and stuff and I get distracted… I love you, you know that?” he asked hesitantly avoiding looking at the other.

He then felt Yunho raising his head to look at him and gave him one last kiss. This time not hungry or lustful. Just an innocent press of the lips but full of emotions. Even if Yunho didn’t say anything he understood that Yunho believed him. “I know angel. And I love you too. So so much. And I believe you. I can’t help but worry and I’m sorry for that. But I trust you and if there’s anything you want to talk about I’m always here for you.”

After Yunho was gone Yeosang cried himself to sleep. He felt awful for lying once again to Yunho and the latter telling him that he believed him. He was so stressed about such a small stupid thing. He was sure that after Christmas he’d think that he was an idiot for putting himself and Yunho through that just because of a surprise. However he was determined to carry on with his plan. Yunho would probably feel better now after he reassured him that they were fine. Right?

***

Yeosang fell on the hard floor with legs and arms spread wide open like starfish. The ceiling’s lights were blinding him so he shut his eyes taking deep breaths. He could hear and feel the others’ loud stomping on the ground as they run around. The music kept changing to different upbeat songs till it suddenly stopped.

When he raised his head to see what’s wrong he saw Mingi heaving over the laptop.

“Guys, I love your enthusiasm but we need a break.”

“I think we can go for a bit more. We need to practice.” Hongjoong then turned to San, “Don’t you agree?”

“I don’t mind.” San smiled and continued dancing on his own. Wooyoung wasn’t there as he had somewhere to attend.

“Oh come on, San can keep doing this all day! It’s like he’s clockwork or something. And Yeosang agrees with me!” The two boys (San was in his own world) turned to face the said boy who had sat up by now.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You were literally lying dead on the floor!” Mingi whined.

After everyone seemed so eager to learn dancing, they decided to take part in the school’s Christmas play and perform something together. Yeosang said that he didn’t mind joining them as his dance routine was pretty easy to learn. So they’ve been practicing hard since they signed up for that.

Just then they heard someone enter the room. Turned out it was Seonghwa with a bag full of refreshments and snacks.

“What are you doing here?” Hongjoong asked shocked to see his boyfriend there.

“What? Can’t I visit my old club? And I’m glad to see you too my dear loving boyfriend.” Seonghwa smiled letting his things neatly in a corner and turning to them only to get engulfed in a bear hug by Mingi.

“Hyung! Thank god you came. Why did you leave me with them! They’re so mean! And Hongjoong Hyung is so bossy.” The younger whined.

Yeosang couldn’t say that Mingi was wrong about that. At first he thought that Hongjoong wouldn’t even come most of the days to practice. But he did come and was also very passionate about it. He even made them schedule daily practices instead of thrice a week that was the mandatory number of every club. Not to mention he always suggested for them to stay there more hours then planned to practice. And they usually did.

Even if it’s only been three weeks Yeosang was really enjoying the time he spent at the club. It wasn’t only the dancing which he unexpectedly liked but also spending time with the other boys.

Wooyoung and Mingi would always help them and give them tips about dancing and they would watch dance videos on Youtube together trying to pick up the moves. San, who turned out to be a hidden diamond in dancing, was a very pleasant person to be around with and got along with them immediately.

And Yeosang would admit it. Even Kim Hongjoong wasn’t _that_ bad. Not that he enjoyed being around him, he still remained annoying but they had somehow balanced their relationship to some sarcastic comments here and there with just a hint of petty arguments.

“Well, normally I’d say Song Mingi stop complaining practice only does you good…” Seonghwa started passing them the drinks he brought.

“But? Practice _is_ good.” Hongjoong scoffed and moved to take the bottle Seonghwa offered him only for his boyfriend to move it back and raise it over his head grinning at the shorter.

“ _But_ I barely see my baby these days. He goes to school and then comes here. I think that he forgot about me.”

“Ugh you’ll make me throw up. Just give me the damn bottle, I’m thirsty.” Hongjoong almost climbed on the other to grab the drink but Seonghwa kept moving back, raising it higher.

“And here I thought hyung came to see us. Turns out you’re only here to flirt with your boyfriend.” Yeosang rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle instead from the older to toss it to Hongjoong’s chest.

“Ah Yeosangie, of course I came to see all of you! How’s your dance going?”

“Fine I think… I learned almost all the moves. Now I need to perfect it!” he grinned happily and took a sip from his bottle.

“Yeah, Yeo is really good at it. Wooyoung’s mostly helping him but from what I can see he’s doing great so far.” Mingi said like a proud father.

Hongjoong on the other hand had a different opinion. “Still can’t believe you chose _that_ song to dance as a gift to your boyfriend.” He said in disbelief. “Now that I said that out loud it sounds like you’d do a lap dance or something-”

“Ew get that image out of my head!” Ming screamed covering his eyes.

Yeosang’s eyes widened as his whole face turned red “What?! Why did you even picture that! Oh my god!”

“I think it’s cute.” San winked at Yeosang and ruffled his hair from next to him. When he saw everyone’s eyes on him looking stunned he realized what he had said, “I meant the kid’s song not the lap dance!” he screeched and they let out a relieved sigh.

After that they continued practicing, Yeosang the dance routine that he had to learn and the rest of the boys a Kpop dance. Seonghwa had stayed despite Hongjoong’s protests promising that he wouldn’t comment on anything and that he wouldn’t even look at Hongjoong. Which if you asked Yeosang was quite stupid cause the older’s eyes were glued on his boyfriend for the whole time. He wasn’t that smooth at checking him out but Yeosang tried to focus on his own dancing and not let the others distract him.

It was almost time to go when Wooyoung barged in, a grin on his face excitement seeping out of him.

“Guys! Stop what you’re doing! I have news… _Great_ news!” he bounced slightly.

“Great news meaning…?” Mingi looked at him fearfully.

“News meaning that weeeee… Have a new coach! And not just anyone. _Mr. Hwang!_ ” he clapped his hands “Isn’t it amazing?”

San looked lost, Yeosang groaned and Mingi clapped along. Hongjoong seemed indifferent and Seonghwa was probably happier than all of them.

“Uhh, who’s Mr. Hwang?” San asked and Yeosang looked apologetically at him. Before anyone could speak Wooyoung let out a yelp and gaped at San.

“You-you don’t know Mr. Hwang?”

“When Wooyoungie refers to Mr. Hwang he means the PE teacher from school.” Mingi Now realized why Yeosang wasn’t that exited, “He has a crush on him since we started high school.” He groaned.

Yeosang could already imagine Wooyoung being embarrassing as he flirted we the new instructor. He had never shared the same PE class with the said boy but Yunho and Mingi had pretty much described how he would always ask Mr. Hwang to show him and help him with exercises leaving him a blushing mess. Wooyoung was also part of a facebook fanpage dedicated to the teacher along with other students. Mr. Hwang was considered the hottest teacher among the students and Yeosang had heard his friend say many times about how perfect he was. It was amusing at first but then again, how many times could someone hear about their teacher’s muscular body, handsome face and angelic personality?

“Oh” San whispered and looked down.

“What does he have to do with dancing?” Hongjoong rolled his eyes obviously not impressed.

“It doesn’t matter! The headmaster said that since our previous coach quitted-what a jerk- we needed a new one and that Mr. Hwang was willing to be our new instructor! I told them that we already were practicing alone and agreed to continue like that till a new dance teacher was found. Isn’t it amazing? Or better yet, isn’t Mr. Hwang amazing? He’s the sweetest person on earth. So nice…”

Wooyoung continued praising the teacher oblivious to San’s feelings who had been quiet the whole time.

“… and anyway he’ll come here tomorrow to meet us and talk about the club!” he finished with a grin.

“Well isn’t that perfect then?” San said sarcasm and irritation dripping from his voice as he hastily gathered his things. “I am going to go. See you tomorrow.”

“Oh bye then Sannie! Have a good night-” Wooyoung waved happily at him but then pouted when San left without even sparing him a look. He didn’t comment on it though and so the other’s got ready to leave too.

Yeosang thought that maybe he should talk to Wooyoung about San but decided against it. Better let them figure out their feelings on their own.

***

Keeping a secret from Yunho about the dance club was hard. Yeosang, Mingi and Wooyoung spend most of their time there and so they often talked about it. San had also slowly joined their group of friends and sometimes Hongjoong too would come and sit with them. Thankfully Jongho also knew about the surprise and would help them cover up for Yeosang if they sometimes said something they shouldn’t.

Yunho would often say that he was jealous of them being in the same club and having so much fun. Yeosang too wished that they could all be in the same club. But Yunho was in the basketball team since a young age just like Jongho.

Their dance practices continued smoothly. Mr. Hwang would drop by from time to time making Wooyoung all giggly and bashful and San jealous and snarky. However the two boys became best friends in the little time they spent together. Whether they liked each other or not in a romantic way they had clicked right away. But the tension between them was sometimes too much to be considered only as “friendly”. 

Yunho on the other hand felt like his relationship with Yeosang was going through a crisis but with only him worrying over it. Yeosang acted normal around him like nothing was wrong as he had reassured him that night. The rare times they’d meet outside of school he was clinging on him and asking for kisses all the time like he had missed Yunho. But if so, why didn’t he ever ask the taller to meet him? Yunho gave up on asking him out on dates or to just simply go for a walk. What’s the point if Yeosang was always busy with something and was gonna deny any of his offers?

Yunho really wanted to believe his boyfriend when he said that everything was fine between them but how could he when he could feel that it wasn’t? Something was on Yeosang’s mind but he couldn’t figure out just what.

Was he bored of him? Did he want to break up with Yunho? Did he want some space? Was Yunho too controlling and pushy? Yunho knew it was bad and felt awful about it but at some point he thought that something was going on with Jongho and his boyfriend.

He would see them often returning together after probably Jongho’s practice when he was too going back from the basketball team training. Also the previous month they’d always go _shopping_ together. But he had quickly tossed that thought away mentally slapping himself for thinking like that about his boyfriend and best friend.

Oh how he missed how they used to be. It wasn’t only Yeosang who had changed. All of his friends seemed to act different. Wooyoung and Mingi spend a lot more time at their dancing club than they used to just a month ago before Yeonjun had left. Maybe it was because Mr. Hwang had increased their practice hours?

Of course he liked San who was now mostly hanging out with them (he had said that he wasn’t that close with his previous group of friends and felt more comfortable around them.) He was actually the most normal out of Yunho’s friends at the moment and he barely knew the guy till a few weeks ago. He talked to him normally while the others seemed kind of… suspicious. While they used to meet up almost every day after school and in the weekends, now they only talked between classes.

It was their last year together and Yunho hoped that they’d spend it together. Who knew where each one of them would be next year.

Yunho felt like he’d go crazy. Was he the only one that had noticed these changes?

***

The day had finally arrived.

Yeosang had everything planned. He had practiced a lot trying to perfect every move, he’d talked to the theatre teacher who was in charge of today’s school event including a small play from the theatre club and other performances, his friends were there (even Seonghwa sneaked in to watch them) and of course Yunho was there.

His mind was probably absent as he could die from how nervous he felt. He almost chickened out the last minute but Hongjoong shoved some sense into him. He had to admit that the older was good in taking care of them in his own way all this time and was the one that encouraged them all the time and pushed them to actually perform today.

Maybe, just maybe he had misunderstood him a bit. But now wasn’t the time to think about that. He shook his head as Hongjoong let his hands fell from his shoulders after he finished lecturing him and took a deep breath. They were backstage and Wooyoung had just finished with their makeup. They were wearing their school’s uniform as they couldn’t decide on anything else.

Jongho had texted them that Yunho and him were sitting somewhere in the middle and that he told the taller that Yeosang was sitting somewhere in the back with Seonghwa.

Previously they had the gift exchange in the gym and Yunho was confused that no one had given him one. Yeosang felt even worse when he saw his crestfallen expression but didn’t say anything. After that they left quickly trying to lose Yunho and Jongho in the crowd and go get ready.

“Yeosangie are you sure you don’t want us to stay on stage with you?” Wooyoung put some lip gloss on his lips as a final touch. The blonde himself had paid more attention on his eyes putting on eyeliner to make his eyes pop out more.

“Yes Woo, thank you though.” he smiled briefly and got up mentally preparing himself. First they would perform together a medly of Kpop songs and then he’d have his own solo stage. He felt already embarrassed that he had to go on the stage on his own and dance in front of the whole school. But he had to do it. He was preparing for about a month. He could do this. For Yunho.

***

Jongho tried not to pay much attention to the older sulking next to him. He himself was nervous trying to cover up for Yeosang. But Yunho looked like a kicked puppy trying to hold back his tears. He understood him though. Yunho was his best friend and all this time he could see that he was confused and hurt.

He glanced at him and Yunho wasn’t even looking at the theatre play that had just ended with everyone clapping. As the red curtains opened again Jongho let out a sigh placing his hand on Yunho. “Hyung, look! It’s time for them to dance.” He pointed at the stage coaxing the older to look.

There on the stage stood the five boys in their formation backs turned to the crowd.

When the music started Jongho stood up cheering for them loudly along with the rest of the school. Jongho turned to see Yunho gaping, eyes wide, at the stage and then divert his eyes on him and then back to the stag again.

“Wha-what’s going on? Jongho?” he turned again pointing at the boys dancing on the stage, “Is that Yeosang? M-my Yeosang?” he turned again just to make sure that he had seen right.

“From what I can see, it sure is.” The younger grinned and turned his focus on his friends.

Yunho almost climbed on the front seat trying to take a better look at the dancing boys. Or better yet the dancing _boy_. Of course he also saw his friends. Mingi’s well trained moves and tall body always made him the center of attention earning screams from the girls. Wooyoung was known for his sexiness and charm on stage and he had seen him perform many times before and he sure looked like a professional dancer. What was surprising was Hongjoong and San though. The first having a more laid back style and charisma dripping from him , owning the stage like he was a super star and San with powerful clean cut moves making Yunho wonder about his body’s capabilities.

He saw them all. At least tried to. But it was hard to take his eyes of _that_ brunet boy who moved on the stage like he had done it before again and again. Like he was born to be on that stage. He could see even from afar the concentration on his face but not nervousness. He looked so sure and confident.

And he was so magnetic. Yunho couldn’t stop looking at him. At the way he moved, the way he looked (He had to thank Wooyoung later for the makeup he had surely done to everyone). 

After some minutes the music ended and the boys on stage took a deep bow thanking everyone. Yunho couldn’t listen to anything not even the crowd’s loud cheers. His attention was stuck on Yeosang who was looking at the crowd while Wooyoung talked as if searching for something.

When their eyes met Yunho could swear that his heart stopped for a moment. His boyfriend smiled shyly and averted his look. When Wooyoung was done he passed the mic to Yeosang and the rest of the boys left leaving Yunho even more shocked. What the hell was going on?

“Uhm… Hello everyone. This-” Yeosang looked like he was struggling and Yunho almost got up and run to him when he heard the younger continue.

“Well, what the hell… This is my gift for the Secret Santa Event! Yunho-ah I love you!” Yeosang screamed and the stage got dark.

Suddenly the lights turned back on and in the middle of the stage was Yeosang with a reindeer headband on his head, face beaming and looking directly at Yunho. Yunho on the other hand wasn’t smiling. He felt Jongho shaking him lightly asking him what was wrong and that’s when he realized that he was crying.

When the song started playing Yunho couldn’t help but smile and then laugh. _God_ he’s boyfriend was the cutest and purest angel.

‘I got a ponytail’ was one of the first things that Yeosang had texted him saying to listen to it and that it was cute. He often teased Yeosang about it but now he couldn’t be gladder to hear that song.

Seeing his boyfriend dancing in front of the whole school to a kids song that had penguins singing and dancing about ponytails was the most adorable and at the same time bravest thing he had seen.

Yeosang knew him so well. Of course that was the best gift for Yunho. He knew how difficult it must have been for Yeosang to do that. And doing it for Yunho meant the world to him. He quickly tried to wipe his tears away but they kept coming back. He couldn’t help it though. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

All this time he was thinking that his relationship with Yeosang was crumbling and that the younger was keeping secrets from him. In fact today after thinking that Yeosang left him to sit with Seonghwa he was sure that Yeosang didn’t love him anymore.

When it was the last verse of the song he saw San, Mingi, Hongjoong and Wooyoung joining Yeosang on stage each one doing his own dance and laughing together with Yeosang as the rest of the students cheered them and the teachers looked shocked.

When the song was about to end Yunho quickly got up and run to the stage not taking his eyes from Yeosang. His boyfriend saw him immediately and after taking a deep bow and screaming a thank you he ran towards him.

Yunho still couldn’t stop crying even when he saw Yeosang running down the stage and flew himself in Yunho’s arms. Yeosang rose on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

Yunho buried his face in Yeosang’s neck, who did the same, and couldn’t even talk properly to say thank you.

When he tried to pull away Yeosang held him back. Yunho laughed and tried to take Yeosang’s head out of his neck but instead the boy whined and murmured a barely audible “No! I’m embarrassed!”

Yunho couldn’t help but laugh loudly at his boyfriend’s adorableness and hug him even more tightly. Soon they felt more arms around them and turned to see the rest of the guys and Jongho engulfing them in a group hug.

The dancing team soon left backstage to gather their things after Mr. Hwang came to congratulate them and Jongho pulled Yunho back to their seats till the rest of the stages were finished.

***

Yunho and Jongho met Seonghwa at the school gate and together waited for the others. Till they came, they explained to Yunho about Yeosang’s surprise and how he had joined the club. Jongho told him about his boyfriends struggle until he found the perfect gift and the reason they always returned together.

But Yunho had already realized everything and only wanted to have his sweet boy in his arms.

When the boys arrived the older offered to hang out at his place and that’s how they found themselves in the small living room. Mingi, Jongho, Yunho and Yeosang were sat on the sofa while San and Wooyoung on the floor in front of them. Hongjoong came in from the kitchen with hands full of snacks and placed them on the coffee table. He himself grabbed a bag of potato chips and sat on the armchair next to the sofa.

“Ah seriously Hongjoong don’t eat that!” Seonghwa came in too, scolding his boyfriend. “You too! At least let’s order something, its lunchtime already.” He pointed at the rest of the boys who had each grabbed something to eat.

“I want chicken!” Yeosang said from his place in Yunho’s arms but continued eating a chocolate covered strawberry. Yunho smiled at the younger and squeezed him tighter placing a kiss on his head.

Earlier Yunho had pulled Yeosang behind to thank him properly. Yeosang was really happy that the taller liked his surprise but the confessed that he was too embarrassed to go to school now. Yunho had just hugged him closely and told him not to worry about anything and how amazing he was.

“Do you all want chicken?” Seonghwa said as he grabbed his phone to order pulling Hongjoong up from the armchair and sitting there instead. The other pouted at him and his boyfriend just patted his lap for him to sit there.

“You did that on purpose.” The red haired stated but as he was too tired to argue placed himself on Seonghwa who wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his head on his shoulder to order their lunch.

When the food arrived they all sat around the table and talked about today’s events as they ate. Seonghwa revealed that he had recorded the whole performance on his phone making Yeosang groan in embarrassment and the others laugh at him.

Of course he also decided to stay as a member of the club and continue with their daily practices. (Well, maybe not daily as Yunho and Seonghwa were complaining that their boyfriends never spent time with them anymore).

“Yeosangie I’m so glad you’ll stay with us! I’m gonna text Mr. Hwang that we’ll carry on with five members.” Wooyoung took out his phone happily and San looked at him in disbelief. “You’re even texting him? Unbelievable…” he rolled his eyes and got up disappearing to the bathroom. Wooyoung’s smiled dropped immediately and he quickly ran behind the boy shouting his name. The last few days there was a weird tension between the duo but no one knew if anything had happened that made them act like that. Due to the increased practices that they had as the school event was getting closer everyone had been a little more tense.

“Let’s hope they’ll finally short their shit out.” Jongho sighed as he got up and started cleaning up, picking up dishes and boxes.

“Let’s hope they’ll only do that and not anything else.” Yeosang snickered and Seonghwa almost dropped the box he was holding. “What?!” His life flashed before his eyes thinking about what the two could do in his bathroom but before he could go there and get them out Hongjoong grabbed him whispering to let the boys talk it out.

Yeosang had noticed that the past weeks Hongjoong was trying to get the two boys closer and to realize their mutual attraction. He was really rooting for them.

The older boy grumbled but let them be and continued helping the others to clean up.

After a while Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi and Jongho had paired up and were all yelling at the scream in front of them almost destroying Seonghwa’s game console. Hongjoong was curled on the armchair watching them playing and Seonghwa was washing the dishes.

Yunho and Mingi were pushing with their shoulders against each other trying to win with Yunho succeeding and Mingi complaining that he had cheated. Yeosang got up to get some water after a while and noticed that Hongjoong was gone too.

When he entered the kitchen he stopped abruptly as he saw the red haired boy pressing Seonghwa against the counter and kissing him softly. They broke up smiling at each other and exchanged more quick pecks before Yeosang left not wanting to interrupt their sweet moment.

He returned to the living room and cuddled up to Yunho who gave him a strange look but remained focused on his game. Maybe Yeosang should give another chance to Hongjoong. Maybe he deserved his hyung after all. He was being too harsh on him and Hongjoong was getting defensive which was normal.

Seonghwa had asked him a few days after Hongjoong had entered the dance club if they were getting along. Yeosang replied that yes in fact they did and if Hongjoong was okay because he was acting weirdly, not getting mad at his comments. Seonghwa then said something that made Yeosang feel a bit guilty for his behavior. His hyung had asked Hongjoong to try to get along with Yeosang and he did. That’s why he was trying to hold back. And still Yeosang was trying to provoke him and make him angry.

Seonghwa explained to him again that Hongjoong was nervous when he had asked him to meet his best friend and wanted to make a good impression. But when Yeosang was skeptical towards him he became insecure and reacted like that. At least that’s what Seonghwa thought ‘cause his boyfriend refused to talk to him and just said that he didn’t like Yeosang.

It looked like Yeosang was wrong though. He could still have his doubts about his best friend’s boyfriend but he should give him a chance first and not act so hostilely. He had also noticed that he indeed loved Seonghwa a lot but showed it in his own way. He wasn’t into PDA but when he was alone with the older he always acted cutely around him and was being clingy.

There was also one more thing that Yeosang had noticed. He used to believe that maybe Hongjoong was jealous of him as Seonghwa liked to pamper him all the time. He observed that the older would avert his eyes or scoff at them every time Seonghwa would feed him, wipe his mouth, cuddle him and called him his little angel. Yeosang knew that Yunho also got a bit jealous of them but that as how his relationship with his hyung was. Besides it wasn’t his fault that he was cute and everyone liked to baby him.

He had almost dozed off when he heard noise and looked up to see the two older boys cuddling on the sofa and San and Wooyoung finally rejoining them. He had completely forgotten about them.

The two came hand in hand and sat next to the other couple smiling but not saying anything. The others were literally waiting for an explanation as they had disappeared for almost an hour.

“You’re gonna tell us what happened or what?” Mingi asked them from the floor. He wanted to continue playing his game, okay?

“We talked… and uh,” Wooyoung looked in San’s eyes who squeezed his hand reassuringly and continued “The important thing is that I asked Woo to be my boyfriend and he said yes.” San said proudly without taking his eyes of the blonde who was blushing and avoiding his eyes. He too couldn’t contain his smile though.

The others cheered and congratulated them Jongho simply saying a _about time_ but giving them the biggest hug in the end.

Everything was going okay they were all laughing and having fun until Hongjoong screeched from his seat next to Wooyoung.

“Oh shit Woo! Is that a hickey?!”

Everyone’s eyes turned to said boy who tried to cover is neck.

Well you could imagine that after that Seonghwa wasn’t very happy.

***

 _Christmas Day_.

The city was quite as the day came to an end. It was already dark and there were only a few people walking the decorated streets. Yunho was holding his boyfriends small hand in his own pocket as they walked through the small Christmas village that was set up in the city’s suburbs. All the stands were closed but the whole place was lit up with several Christmas lights.

They had spent their day with their families but Yunho had promised to take the younger on a date that night. Not for anything great, just a walk in the area. They didn’t talk much just enjoyed each other’s company.

As they reached one of the big decorated trees Yeosang asked Yunho to take a few pictures together and also posted one on his account. When he was done and put his phone back in his pocket Yunho took the chance to enfold him in his arms.

Surprised Yeosang hesitantly hugged him back and looked up at him. The taller fixed his hair that fell in his eyes back into his favorite blue beanie and pressed a longing kiss on his exposed forehead.

“I love you so much, angel. Thank you for everything.” He murmured lips still pressed on his skin and Yeosang couldn’t help but rise a bit on his tippy toes to properly kiss his puppy like boyfriend.

“Stop thanking me! You’re making me shy.” The truth was that Yunho was thanking him about his performance each time they’d talk. He was also acting a lot more clingy using as an excuse that he was making up for the time they had lost. Yeosang let him be as he too had terribly missed the puppy like boy. “I love you too you know. And I’m sorry I made you doubt us the past weeks. I promise I won’t do it again.” He continued his lips trembling and hands tightening his hold on Yunho’s shirt.

“Hey, it was worth it though, wasn’t it? Don’t be sad now.” The taller smiled kindly at him and hugged him once more. “Yeo you should know that you yourself are the best gift I could ever ask for.”

Yeosang snickered at his boyfriend but still flushed red and hid his face in Yunho’s chest.

Oh his boyfriend was the sweetest thing on earth. Even sweeter than the candy that he enjoyed eating so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thnak you for reading!!!! (early) Happy New Year!!!


End file.
